Forevermore
by MaraudersForLife
Summary: Harry Potter is looking for the girl he supposedly loves, not knowing where to go he meets a girl who changes his life completely. Alternative Universe. One Shot.


Title: Forevermore

Summary: Harry Potter is looking for the girl he supposedly loves, not knowing where to go he meets a girl who changes his life completely.

A/N: This is my first story so please feel free to give reviews, if you want you can also send me a private message.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway. He belongs with Ginny Weasley and Both generally belong to J.K Rowling.

Harry Potter walked hopelessly around Diagon Alley in hopes that he can find Cho Chang, his girlfriend. He was not accustomed to being in London for his godfather Sirius Black took him to France when his parents died. He was prophesied to defeat Tom Riddle when he was a child and all he knows is just how to fight Death Eaters and dark wizards. He has yet to know about witches his age and it seemed that Cho was the only girl for him (Just because dating options were quite limited that time).

He met Cho in France the summer of 1993 and there he began to know her. She studied at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and so every summer since then he began falling for her, and he asked her to be his girlfriend two summers later and somehow she severed contact with him and here he is looking for her not knowing where to look in the first place.

He continued walking around aimlessly and heard a crack of appartion so sudden it happened just directly in front of him. He let out a deep grunt and tumbled down to the ground pulling the wizard or witch with him.

"Oomf!"

"I am so sorry!" A feminine voice apologized.

He swerved his head to where the witch fell with him and saw a girl about his age with red flaming run down her back. She pulled herself up and offered him her hand. He gave her a look of disdain and took her offered hand.

"I'm sorry! I was apparating just directly in front of you and it seemed that you were just walking and-" the red head rambled and seeing no reason for him to get mad he raised his hand to stop her useless rambling and said, "Honestly its fine, unless you can find a place for me to stay an apology is just fine."

The woman stared at him for a moment and seconds that turned to minutes she finally replied. "Well thank you for accepting my apology but I have to go and maybe if we somehow meet once more I may treat you to a drink."

She turned around to walk to Flourish and Blotts, her red mane of hair swinged behind her. Harry watched her retreating back disappear into the book shop and Harry continued on.

He stopped by Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream parlor to get a bowl of the cold dessert. He ordered a treacle tart flavored one and sat down on a small round table all by himself. He ate little dollops of ice cream slowly and time seemed to move a lot slower than he could imagine.

The small bell resounded in the shop signifying that there was a new customer and Harry didn't bother lifting his head and continued to eat his ice cream. Light steps could be heard coming his way and a shadow he saw in the corner of his eye stopped directly in front of him.

"It's you again," Harry lifted his head the saw the red head standing in front of him holding a bowl of ice cream.

"May I?" The girl asked politely, gesturing to the chair in front of him.

"Of course," Harry replied.

"It seems that we have met twice and I have yet to know your name," she began.

Harry hesitated for a moment, considering what might happen if he does. Either she will fangirl right it front of him or she will take it with no problem like a decent human being.

"Harry Potter. My name is Harry Potter."

The girl stared at him in surprise and he braced himself for any exagerrated reaction from her and for a few seconds nothing happend and he looked at her, shocked that she hasn't made any violent reaction.

"Hello Harry, I'm Ginny Weasley," She introduced herself.

 _Weasley?_ Harry inwardly thought. The Weasleys played a major role in the war, having majority of its members part of the Order of the Phoenix, a secret organization to help in the downfall of Lord Voldemort.

"Is your brother Bill Weasley?" Harry inquired.

"Yes, one of the five of my brothers," she informed.

"Five? Last time I heard there were six boys and one girl." upon hearing this a pained expression covered her delicate face.

"Oh." Immediately Harry begun to regret his question. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it," He blurted.

Ginny smiled at him for his consideration and Harry felt his heart beating a little bit faster than before.

"It's no problem, thanks anyway for being considerate but I think the more we talk about Fred the easier it would become to handle his death." She looked at him in the eye and he felt a sense of admiration for the read head in front of him. Harry lost Sirius in the midst of a battle with Bellatrix Lestrange. And it has been a sore subject for him in the last couple of years.

"Fred got killed by Agustus Rookwood during the battle at Hogwarts and my brother, George, His twin took it harder than the rest of us." She faced her ice cream bowl, both of his and her ice cream long forgotten. She refused to look him in the eye.

"At least we avenged your brother, Ginny; That is one of the things that mattered the most," She smiled at him gratefully.

"Rookwood, the evil little bastard was killed by Percy, the moment Rookwood had killed Fred, Percy with no hesitation chased after Rookwood to avenge Fred."

"Still, Ginny I'm sorry for your loss."

"No matter, Harry that is all in the past now. The war one way or another took something from us. If not it left something negative." she gave him a smile and without any thought he gave her one back.

"Why have you returned Harry? Why go back here? Rumours has it that you hate the thought of going back here." she claimed.

Why am I here again? He asked himself.

 _Cho. I am here for Cho_. For the past hour Harry forgot why he was here in the first place. Ginny seemed to make him forget for a moment why he came back.

"I am looking for my girlfriend, Cho Chang. Do you know her?" He explained to Ginny. "But I still can't find a place to stay though," He admitted.

"Cho Chang? Can't say I don't but we never really talked much." She felt her heart drop a little. Just a little. Of course Harry Potter had a girlfriend. How can the saviour of the Wizarding World not have one?

Harry jumped at the thought of Ginny knowing Cho. "Really? Do you know where she is?" He bursted out.

"l do not know her personally but my friends say she travels back and forth from country to country, you see, she is a designer and she's having this internship with some bloke and will return this March," said Ginny.

March? It's still Febuary, he has to wait a month? A dissapointed frown came upon his face at the relevation. "Do you at least know where she lives?" He asked in a resigned tone.

Ginny smiled sympathetically at Harry. "Sorry I don't, but one of my brothers can help you with that and for your living station I might help you with that."

He raised his head. "Really? Where?" He tried to stay at the Leaky Cauldron but it was too rowdy for him at night by rowdy meaning all those one nighters that make him extremely uncomfortable.

She nodded. "I bought an apartment in Muggle London and I've got three rooms there." Harry considered the pros and cons of this living situations and since he knows no one else here he agreed.

"But, before that," she interrupted. "Do you know how to live like a muggle?"

Harry was taken back by the question. Yes, He knew how to live like a muggle. In fact he and Sirius were quite accustomed to living in away from the Wizard Community in Paris to hide themselves from Death Eaters.

"Yes, I do," he said cautiously.

"Good!" She grinned and Harry looked at her lips, plump and red. He felt his heart flutter. And he noticed just now how gorgeous Ginny was. Her hair cascaded down her back and her cheekbones perfectly pronounced and her eyes were a warm chocolate brown that seemed to sink into his.

He realized he is living with her. A girl. Remember _Cho, Harry? Your girlfriend_ , His subconscious taunted.

"Harry?" Ginny waved.

He was brought back to reality and answered with a dumb. "huh?" Ginny just giggled at him. And his stupid heart fluttered once more. Why in the name of Merlin's stinky underpants does his heart keep fluttering? He's pretty sure his heart does not have wings.

"I said, I'll let you stay with me if you teach me how to live like a muggle. I want to stay away from Wizards for a while." He noticed she emphasized in the term wizards.

"Wizards? Why?" He questioned.

"Men are slightly annoying me right now and my mum wants me to settle down now. She keeps trying to set me up with her friends' sons But I can't find the right guy if wizards keep pestering me in all the wrong ways; I want to find a guy for myself not my mum well, in her case she would be delighted when I've made the decision to get married," She admitted.

Wait, I'm a guy. Why live with me? Harry did not know he said this out loud until Ginny replied, "You have a girlfriend Harry, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't cheat."

Even she knows that he has a girlfriend. His subconsious taunted. _Idiot! Cho! I have Ginny! He reminded. Not Cho! It's Ginny! I mean Cho not Ginny Damnit!_ He hasn't even lived with the Ginny yet she is already destroying his mind. He had a frustrated look on his face that he is pretty sure looks like he is constipated.

He gave her a smile and said, "I really appreciate what you're doing for me Gin."

Ginny felt her cheeks flush slightly at the nickname Harry gave her unintentionally and replied, "The best I could do for a friend. When do you wan't to move in?"

"Is today possible?"

She nodded. "I had all the room decorated weeks before I moved in so I think you can just choose out of the two rooms there."

The apartment turned out to be quite large with two large rooms and one medium sized one. He chose the large sized room decorated to the Gryffindor house colors according to Ginny which was red with a gold outline at the corners and a extremely comfortable bed situated in the middle of the room.

"I'll leave you to it then?" He gave her a nod and she left the room, the click of the door heard. He lay down on his bed and sighed. Few days in London and he has most of his problems solved. This proved that waiting for Cho would be easier than it seems.

Boy, was he wrong.

Ginny sometimes forgets that they lived together now that sometimes she walked out of her room in her nightgown. The silky fabric swaying against her creamy legs. Not that he was looking. Every once in a while he had to remind himself that he had Cho.

It was another morning when Ginny went out of the shower completely oblivious to the looks Harry gave her.

"Harry? Are you okay? You're kinda red." Ginny walked to him. One hand holding her towel around her and the other touching his face.

"No! I mean-Yes! I'm fine!" He spluttered out.

"Are you sure?" She had a concerned look on her face.

"Yes! I'm really fine! It's kinda hot in here." He assured her. He keeps trying to avoid looking down there.

Ginny looked at him weirdly. "Harry, are you sure? It's freezing outside right now." She still did not look convinced. "Why don't you sit down okay?"

He nodded and when he did he saw a glimpse of her cleavage. He burned a bright red and covered his You-Know-Who. No. It's not Voldemort. It is his little Harry. He abruptly turned around a hurried back to the living room away from her. Away from Ginny.

He thought of the worst things to put him down. Voldemort naked. He cringed. And that was enough to make him put out.

It seemed this was a repeating occurence the past weeks and soon the month of March came. He now found where Cho lived thanks to Ginny's brother, Ron who worked as an Auror and need no excuse to look at the files of a witch. Although it would make his wife, Hermione mad. He thought Hermione was a rather bossy witch but that was clarified that she knows what to do in most situations.

When March came he waited for the news of Cho's return but he felt rather put out that once he found Cho he might have to leave Ginny's residence. He quite liked living with her despite the embarrasing consequences.

Ginny was a down to Earth girl. She made him laugh and smile but he loved Cho. You love Cho. He repeated this mantra to himself.

It was one day when Ginny and he were walking around London to Diagon Ally where he could find Cho. Ron said when she returns she goes to Madam Malkins for an errand for her designs. Today Cho returned. He loves Her. Cho with her red hair. Warm brown eyes. Black hair! Harry blinked. Cho has black hair. He felt that it might be different with her. But he took it as a sign it was good, it was better.

But It was all wrong.

He and Ginny were walking around Diagon Alley when Ginny said she would be buying something in the jewelry shop. And that he had to wait outside and he complied.

Ginny walked inside the shop and saw an array of rings, necklaces and more. She was looking for a gift for Harry. She wanted to give him a gift before his inevitable leaving, it made her feel sad at this but she had to remember he was never hers anyways. He had Cho. Not that she has anything against her it's just that her ex Micheal Corner rushed immediately into her arms when they broke up and it deflated her condfidence a bit.

She walked to a worker with light brown hair and a big smile. "Hello! My name is Kay and I will be here for you today!" The woman greeted her. She gave Ginny a smile and said, "For who will you be buying for today?"

"Oh. I'm going to give a parting gift to a close friend.," She admitted.

Kay gave her a huge grin and pulled Ginny to a showcase of rings. "Here we have rings that can be inscripted to a word or phrase of your choice."

At that line Ginny's eyes raked over the rings her eyes paused over a plain Gold one with celtic designs around it leaving a small space for only one word. She grinned. Perfect.

She pointed to the ring. "I would like to buy this one please." The lady pulled it out and asked for the word to be inscripted. "I want it to be Always." Her mind drifted her back to when this word had a special meaning to them.

It was twelve o' clock and neither of them wanted to fall asleep just yet so they settled to asking a few questions about themselves.

"Do you like tarts?" The question held no meaning other than the randomness of their situation.

"Always," He replied. "Do you like Quidditch?"

"Always." She grinned and it took to that point for them to asked each other questions with answers that held no lies. Always.

Soon after she went out of the shop seeing Harry perched on the corner of the shop. "Hey, got what you needed?" he greeted. She gave him a nod and soon they continued walking.

Suddenly in the center of Diagon Alley Harry stopped in his tracks and the reason because of this was the woman that stood before him. Cho. She looked as beautiful as before and Harry body moved closer to her until he was directly in front of her.

"Harry!" she gasped. "H-how are you here?" Her eyes filled with a look of small panic that went unnoticed by Harry.

"I'm here for you silly. I've been waiting for you since I can back." he gave her a huge grin.

"I'm happy that you're here but why don't we go somewhere else?" she insisted.

"I thought maybe we could walk around right now, catch up you know?" Harry persisted.

Cho's eyes flicked to Ginny face and saw Ginny looking at her with a impassive look on her face, but when Ginny's eyes flickered to Harry's face her face softened. It came to her that the Weasley girl loves him. She knew how satisfying it would be to take something from someone else.

"Of course Harry, but why don't I give you a welcoming gift?" she gave him a sultry smile and tugged him into a small and dark alleyway and pressed her lips against his. His hands pulled her closer but for the first time he did not feel the spark that used to ignite in him as it did before. He pulled away and she asked, "Where were you staying all those weeks?"

Harry held her waist and replied, "I was with a friend, Ginny." Something finally snapped at him and he realised, Ginny! he left her there!

Cho had a dark look on her face. "Weasley? How did you two meet?" Harry explained how they met and her offer. She looked up at him saying, "Can you promise me something?"

He gave her a nod. "Anything."

"Stop meeting that girl. She is a good for nothing witch. She probably wanted to use you for money." Upon these words Harry felt a nagging sensation to not believe her alas, he was blinded of his supposed love for her.

"Okay, I promise."

"Good, when can you move in with me Harry?" Cho gave him a seductive look. "I know it would be nice to share the same room with you, to you know, catch up." her definition of catch up was definitely all in the bedroom.

While Harry was busy not noticing her, Ginny held the box in her hand tightly that her knuckles turned white and what made her infuriated is that she now knows why she feels extremely jealous.

She loves him. From the moment he made her laugh like there was no war before. Like she never lost anyone. He made her feel complete.

She did not see Harry until later evening. She stood up to give him a forced smile but he did not even look at her. "How'd it go?" She secretly hoped he lost all those feelings for Cho and see her in a new light. and it made her feel wrong to think to gain her happiness she had to make someone lose theirs. What if Cho truly loves Harry? What if Harry still feels no change about his feelings for her?

He did not respond but went to him room getting his bags and started packing his clothes. "Harry? What's wrong?"

"Cho told me what you were like in Hogwarts." he gave her a hard look. "I did not know you had the audacity to use such motives to me."

"Motives? What are you talking about?"

"Your plan to use me for my money, asking nothing at first and expecting more without asking." he gave her a glare that made her heart drop. What is he talking about? "Isn't that why you didn't ask for any payment of sorts like money when I stayed here?"

"Harry I did no such thing! You have to believe me!" she pleaded to him. "I love you!"

An emotion passed on Harry's face so fast it dissappeared as soon as it came then his face was looking at her very coldly that she felt the rooms temperate drop.

He gave her a dark chuckle. "Cho said you would say something like that. She was right Ginny, you are just a desperate whore."

Her heart broke to a million pieces. She felt numb. This was not Harry. Her Harry. This was a pawn of Cho's game. And she lost. She did not even know that there were tears streaming down her face. She is not one to cry but this made her want to drown.

"Get out!" she snarled. "GET OUT!" her voice tone down to a whisper and just cracked. "Get out."

Harry left her there. In the room where they had their always. She lost. It felt darker. And she succumbed to it.

Since then Harry and Cho's relationship filled the Daily Prophet. Ginny stayed in her flat for five straight days. Hermione made frequent visits and so did her brothers but they didn't know how she feels exept Hermione. She was the first to see Ginny in a crumbling state pleading to Hermione not to let her family see her like this. Ginny hid behind glamour charms but never leaving her flat. Hermione forced her out on a shopping spree but not even Hermione could get her attention for more than two minutes. She spoke but did not express. She moved but there was no life. She was miserable.

Harry on the other was living the life he wanted. (Just because the life he think is Cho is the only life he thinks he needs). His feelings for Cho were slightly different and lately he was getting annoyed with her tendencies to bring the press when they meet up, but that still did not deter him for his so-called feelings for her.

He planned to propose to Cho the on his birthday when they go out for dinner that day. He mentally planned for that day but for now he needed to buy an engagement ring.

Finally his birthday came and he and Cho apparated to _Esp_ _ecia y cena,_ a spanish restaurant known for its spicy delicacies. Upon seeing the establishment, Cho wrinkled her nose is disgust. "Harry, why are we here? I thought we were going to that French restaurant in Cobbler's Lane."

Harry's smile faltered slightly at Cho's disapproval of the place. He loved spicy foods. He hated French food. It was revolting. "You don't like it?"

Cho faced away from Harry, unbeknown to Harry, his girlfriend already knew of his plans to propose to her. She had to endure this to continue her plan. Marry him and get him money while making false accusations of him abusing her to earn the sympathy of the Wizarding World then go back to her _real_ boyfriend, Cedric. Cedric thought that Cho broke up with him for Harry which was true but for good reasons. When she comes back running to Cedric she tells him that she was forced to unwillingly. Her thoughts were interrupted when Harry waved a hand over to her face. "No it's fine Harry! I love it," she lied.

"Really?" said Harry. He gave her a peck on the lips as he thought of his plan. He remembered when Sirius had told him about his dad's proposal to his mum.

 _"Cub, you wanna let you know how prongs proposed to Lily?" He had a goofy grin on his face._

 _Harry perked up at this. "Tell me! Tell me!" he insisted._

 _"It was funny actually," said Sirius. "Your father took her to this spanish place and what your mum did not know from the start is that prongs place veritaserum in her drink and it was hilarious." he laughed._

 _"He asked her what her plans for the future were, and she told him she planned to marry him and shag him senseless," he wheezed. He and Harry laughing out loud._

Harry smiled at the memory. That was exactly what he was going to do to Cho. He knew that Cho loved him as much as he did her. Tonight may be one of the most life changing things he has done.

He and Cho walked hand-in-hand to the establishment together and followed the waiter to their seats. They conversed about their day. and finally the moment came.

"Do you want some wine, Cho?"

She gave him a nod. And he raised his hand for the waiter to bring the glasses of wine. One for Cho with the Veritaserum and his without. He gave a nod to the waiter and he placed Cho's glass of wine in front of her.

"Let's toast shall we?" Harry raised his glass as did Cho; Their glasses made a soft push against each other and they both took a sip. Harry fingered the box in his pocket. He thought of his parents and grinned, he was planning to ask the same questions his dad asked him mum. "Cho, what do you plan to do after this?"

Cho's eyes were glazed slightly as she gave her answer. "Right after to propose to me I will continue my plan." was her answer.

Harry felt a frown come upon his lips. This was not the answer he was expecting. Plan? What plan? "What plan are you talking about?" he voiced.

"Marry you. Make false stories of abuse. Get the pity of the Wizarding World, then get back with Cedric. My popularity will surely rise." she struggled in not saying this. She paled considerably when she finished.

 _She was lying? After all this time? If she lied about this then she must have lied about-_ He felt as if a cold bucket of ice fell upon him. _Ginny._

"What about Ginny? Did you lie about her."

He held his breath when Cho said, "Yes." It felt like a pile of bricks suddenly hit him. "You bitch!" he snarled.

Cho, finally out of the hold of the Veritaserum let out a dark chuckle. "But Harry, this is also your fault, I mean, who did _you_ believe?"

Her words struck a cord in him. He wasn't going to end it like this. Not without Ginny. "Have fun with your life Cho, because it seems that your plan for fame is ruined."

She finally registered the people staring at them. "You bastard!"

"The moment I believed your words about Ginny is when I became one." With that left the restaurant, never looking back.

He apparated to a dark corner of Ginny's apartment like he used to do. It would be hard to explain to muggles of his sudden appearance in the area. He walked to the door but before he could know he heard. "Harry?" he turned his head and saw her. She looked pale, making her freckles stand out. Yet to him she looked beautiful.

"Why are you here?" she whispered. "ARE YOU HERE TO MAKE FUN OF ME! THAT I'M _SUCH_ A _SLUT."_ he winced at this comment. "Make fun of me because my so-called motives failed?" she mocked, her tears running down her face. "Make fun of me for falling for you?" she barely could even whisper it. She collapsed to the ground crying. Impulsively he crouched down to her level and held her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he repeated over and over again. "I'm a prat and an idiot."

"And an git," she added.

"I love you," he said. She opened her mouth to speak. "You don't have to forgive me now. but I will tell you this that I, Harry James Potter will be courting you, Ginevra-" she smacked him in the arm. "Molly Weasley and make you mine no matter what," he finished.

"You idiot... I was yours already, but I still want that courting offer." she grinned.

 _4 Years Later_

"Do you Harry James Potter take Ginevra-" he flinched at the intensity of her glare. "Ginny Molly Weasley to be your lawfully-wedded wife," he corrected. To which the audience had a laugh at.

He looked at the woman before him. "I do." He was slightly irritated at the small media group situated at the corner of the room. The ministry insisted that the media should have give a small, meaning large view of the marriage of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Thanks to some of Ginny's promise of bat bogeys in their faces, they reduced the number of the press staff in the wedding.

The priest repeated the vow to Ginny and she looked at Harry with a big smile on her face and said, "I do."

The priest held his wand and waved it around Ginny and Harry's conjoined hands. Red, silver and gold swirls wrapped around their hands "By the power invested in me, I now-" he couldn't even finish because Harry pulled his _wife_ to him a kissed her soundly on the lips.

Her brothers glared from their seat but it did not deter him. He had Ginny and he was sure Ginny would kill them before the even touch a hair on his head.

The crowd applauded at the couple as they moved to the reception in the backyard of the Burrow. Handshakes and congrats were given to everyone who came their way.

Hermione pulled a reluctant Ron to the newly wedded couple. "Ginny, Harry! Congrats!" she said.

They turned their eyes to Ron who made a grunt when Hermione smacked his elbow. He looked at the couple and his face softened. She looks as happy as her husband was. He looked at Harry in the eye and said. "Take care of her."

He gave a respectful nod. "Always."

The happiness was short-lived when Rita Skeeter strutted to the table of the couple. "So Harry, when is the divorce?" They stared at her for her audacity was just too much.

Ginny pulled out her wand at cast a hex you had to admit was powerful on Rita. She ran out of the room screeching whilst flailing her arms around her face. Everybody laughed and soon it was back to normal.

"Was it too much?" she grinned sheepishly.

He looked down at the woman in his arms. "I wouldn't expect less of you."

She gave him a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, now you're stuck with me forevermore."

She gave him a wicked grin. "Let's seal that promise with a kiss shall we?"

They gave each other long and passionate kisses but were sadly interrupted by a loud. "Oi!" from her brothers.

Smacks can be heard as well were grunts of pain. Fleur, Audrey, Angelina and Hermione gave apologetic grins to the couple. As Hermione waved, "Go on! Do it while it lasts!" The crowd laughed at the five protective brothers and yes Charlie was included by Hermione (to make it fair).

Ginny stood up and clinked her wine glass with a fork. "I would like a toast, to forevermore!"

"Forevermore!" Everyone repeated.

Harry and Ginny held hands as they drank for both was not willing enough to let go of each other ever again.

A/N: Yay! My first story is done! Please leave a review if you like it and thank you to Iwik who reviewed this and Triggbc who messaged me about it because I actually had to post it twice because the other half of the story was gone so here it is!


End file.
